My Other Half
by FinalArcadia
Summary: The young prince of Ivalice often loses himself to doubt, but a mysterious stranger may be able to act in his place. A short "what-if" meeting between Mewt Randall and Llednar Twem.


This is a bit AU-ish in that there wasn't a canon meeting between Mewt and Llednar. So here it is, how I envision a meeting to be if it had been possible for them to meet, in my first non-Zexal short fic.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, or any part of the series.**

* * *

_My Other Half_

Mewt Randell sat alone in his room, clutching his teddy bear tightly as he found himself lost in deep thought. He would close his eyes and find himself in a darkness so very suited to the boy's worries and insecurities.

This world was created to fulfill his dreams, to allow him to live a life he never could in "the real world."

Then why was he overcome with such dark thoughts so frequently?

"Everybody… everybody is so powerful… and then there's me." Mewt mentally ran through all the people in his life, Queen Remedi – his mother – and her confidence, Judgemaster Cid – his father – with all his influence… even Marche Radiuji – that quiet kid who was new back at school in St. Ivalice – had become a clan leader not to be taken lightly. Not one person was as weak and defenseless as Mewt himself, a fact of which he was painfully aware.

His grip on the bear in his arms would have been suffocating for a living creature by this point. "Everything," he whimpered to himself through uneasy breaths, "Everything changed because of that book except me!" Tears rolled down his cheeks, just as they always did when he wandered into the hopeless corners of his mind.

Through the tears, he took his frustration a step further than usual. The bear he loved so much, so important to him from the other world… he threw the stuffed memento clear across the room in blind anger as he reached his breaking point.

It never hit the ground.

At the absence of any noise that should have resulted from the bear hitting something – _anything _– Mewt hesitantly lifted his head in curiosity.

"Who… who are you?" the brunet shakily asked to an unfamiliar face standing before him. The intruder was blond, looked to be about Mewt's age, and exuded an almost tangibly powerful aura.

Mewt stood up and wiped his tears away hastily as he moved toward the other boy with noticeable trepidation. Finally catching a glance of a certain brown, fuzzy hostage in the blond's left hand, Mewt forced out a meek, "G-Give me that back! It's mine!"

Such a weak order was met only with a condescending smirk.

Who was this mysterious guest? How had he even arrived in the room without Mewt ever noticing? All the confusion swirled around erratically in the young prince's mind, mixing in dangerous combination with fear and his earlier depression as he slumped back to the ground.

"I am Llednar Twem," the blond stated authoritatively, enjoying the power he felt over the cowardly other boy. At those words, a slight jolt ran through Mewt's body. That name… so familiar and yet… not…

Llednar dropped the prince's bear on the ground in front of him and carefully watched as Mewt greedily snatched up his beloved stuffed animal. His almost soul-less eyes kept their gaze with single-minded focus.

"You are a prince, are you not?" Llednar questioned with an odd absence of emotion to his voice. "Get up off the ground."

Though it took him a moment to regain his bearings, Mewt eventually stood up and took a fleeting glimpse at Llednar's eyes. That quick second of eye contact sent shivers down Mewt's spine, almost as though he were seeing someone – something? – unnatural that did not belong in the world.

Then again, did anything truly belong in a world built upon a dream and a wish?

Mewt stared at his feet and asked, "Who are you, and why are you here?" His muffled speech was in great contrast to the clear voice of the commanding Llednar.

To the prince's great surprise, his shaky query was answered with a bow. A bow suited for a knight to his liege. Speaking in a manner that dripped with obedience, Llednar responded, "Queen Remedi has pronounced me your guardian and protector, and has bestowed upon me all the strength I need to ably do so."

He returned to eye level with Mewt, who stood puzzled, slowly soaking in the information he had just heard. Llednar edged even closer, close enough to whisper in the other's ear.

"I know all about your weaknesses, your insecurities."

"H-how do – ?"

Llednar grinned. "All your wishes, I will grant them. And all you are unable to do, I will accomplish in your stead."

A silence immediately followed as Llednar turned and exited the room, leaving behind only echoes and the room's sole occupant stationed squarely in the center of his sanctuary.

On his face, an uncharacteristic smirk rested. In the moment that it had formed, it was almost as though Mewt was one with his mysterious, new guardian, the enigmatic Llednar Twem. It faded quickly, but deep down Mewt felt a fleeting relief that yet another of his wishes had been granted.


End file.
